


There is nothing simple about trust

by Saramaryllis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthology of smut stories, Biting, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi-power bottom Mahiru, Various kink themes, request, smut-shot, unprotected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramaryllis/pseuds/Saramaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Edited summary 19-08-2016]</p><p>Trust is earned not given and for both Kuro and Mahiru, exploring each other takes a very big submission of trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kink: Biting

**Author's Note:**

> [Please visit me on Tumblr. I write smaller things on there.](http://krystal-sara.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Chances are when I get a request that is smut related and goes over 1k words, it will be added to this story so I'll title the chapters what specific kink has been asked for. I won't guarantee to write all prompts requested however. Only the ones I feel I can make IC enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut request number one: biting. Mahiru likes it and shows Kuro just how much he trusts him in the process. Kuro's POV.

Mahiru brushed his thumbs across Kuro’s cheeks, cupping them with both his hands before tugging him into a gentle kiss. “I love you, Kuro.”

Kuro’s eyes flashed with that common look of incredulity that was born from his self-insecurities. He had never once had a reason to believe that Mahiru was lying. The honesty in his eve’s tone was too true: too _pure_ and that frightened him. How could one teenage boy overcome him, a strong vampire, so wholeheartedly?

“You really know how to scare a guy, Mahiru,” Kuro answered, turning his gaze downwards where he was drawn to the bare skin covering Mahiru’s arm. He could feel the blood that pulsed through it and a thirst he had denied for so long scratched at his throat. He looked up again and Mahiru was smiling at him.

 _How disarming_.

Kuro’s hands slipped down to Mahiru’s lower back and tugged him closer onto his lap. The front fabric from their underwear- the only clothes either of them wore, touched and Kuro trembled, relieved when the smile faltered. The tender whimper that replaced it was much easier to deal with.

“I-I don’t think I’m scary at all, Kuro. You just need to stop being such a wimp.” Mahiru punctuated his reply with a heavy thud of his forehead on Kuro’s shoulder and the shakiest of breathes. Almost squeaking at the end when Kuro rolled his hips and Mahiru’s cock throbbed.

Kuro could taste blood in the air, smell how saturated it was with lust. He liked Mahiru like this: hesitant to react, docile. He tilted forward until he had Mahiru on his back and crowded his face close to Mahiru who’s hands had fallen against his chest.

“I’m not a wimp. You say things that most humans would never say. It would terrifying anybody.”

Mahiru shot him a look he couldn’t avoid fast enough and Kuro groaned feebly. So high maintenance. Kuro lowered his mouth, tugging Mahiru’s lower lip between his teeth and resisted the urge to bite. From his chest to his legs, Kuro had never felt so tense before. “I lo-”

“Don’t.” Mahiru ordered, pushing at Kuro’s chest and stopping him. “Don’t force yourself to say things, Kuro.”

The heart inside Kuro’s chest had never felt so painfully addicted to another person before and he growled lowly, rumbling from the back of his throat. Torn between denying that Mahiru knew anything, wanting to taste the blood that flowed so languidly and forcing that sensual whimper from before back out of Mahiru’s mouth.

He wasn’t given a chance to choose any option.

Mahiru’s hand slipped behind Kuro’s head, tugged him down to where the skin was thinnest and the scent of blood layered the taste of salt that invaded his mouth when he breathed in a little bit too deeply. “Mahiru,” he moaned, dropping his hips and relishing in Mahiru bucking back, gasping.

“Kuro,” Mahiru responded, struggling with little success to keep his tone neutral. “Kuro,” he swallowed thickly and Kuro could feel the moving lump in Mahiru’s throat against his cheek. Kuro pushed his hips down harder but when he went to pull away, Mahiru’s hand was on his lower back holding him down. “Kuro, I want you to bite me.”

“Huh?” Kuro replied, startled by the request. He jerked his head back and propped himself at a slant with his hands beside Mahiru’s head. Mahiru’s fingers still tickled at his lower back and his legs twitched. “What do you mean?” He could scarcely believe his ever sensible eve would ask for the one thing that would send Kuro into a frenzy. He didn’t trust himself enough to ask for it.

“I want to you to do _this_ -” Mahiru rocked his hips, “-to me and bite me.”

Kuro blinked. So, he hadn’t just misheard. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous, Mahiru?”

“No?” Mahiru said and his eyes were so wide that Kuro could see the trust and it was daunting. “Kuro.” Mahiru said, snapping him from his worries. “Kuro. I love you and I _trust_ you. Can’t you trust in that?” Kuro swallowed thickly but slowly, he nodded because yes. He realised then that of all of humanity, Mahiru was the one he could trust.

“Yeah. Yeah I trust you.”

And wasn’t that the most frightening thing of all?

“Let’s change positions. Let me ride you- you sit on the bed, Kuro. It’ll give me more control, don’t you think?” Mahiru said, smiling in a way that was far too full of confidence and it made Kuro’s stomach twist with the nervous fluttering. He nodded and with a great deal of effort, backed away.

Getting underneath Mahiru, he had barely managed to sit down when Mahiru’s hands were tugging on his underwear. The front of which had an awkwardly spread out wet patch and he blushed. He had no idea how long he had been leaking for but the thrum of excitement didn’t stop there.

Kuro lifted his hips and Mahiru pulled off his underwear, tossing it to the side. Subconsciously wetting his lips when Mahiru stripped himself of his underwear as well. There was something to be said about the soft glow reflecting from Mahiru’s skin with a backdrop of bedroom moonlight: Kuro had never thought anything more beautiful in all of his life.

“Shift into position, Kuro,” Mahiru asked him. And once he had, sitting with his butt touching the edge of the pillow and crossing his legs to give Mahiru a seat, Mahiru crawled on top of him. And he realised just what they were forgetting once Mahiru’s hand had moved to the back of his neck and attempted to pull his head into place.

He resisted and quickly replied, “Mahiru. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“No.” Mahiru shook his head. “I trust you, Kuro and you trust me, right? I want you to taste me, _all_ of me. And I want to feel _all_ of you. Besides this is easier isn’t it? We’ve done this enough times that it’ll be fine.” Kuro hummed, hard-pressed to find anything wrong with that logic and fought the urge to gulp as he let his head be positioned.

“Don’t whine to me later when you’re too tired to clean up,” he grumbled instead and Mahiru laughed softly. It was he most enticing sound he had ever heard and his lips parted, his teeth grazing the flavoursome skin. The temptation was strong but he waited long enough for Mahiru’s other hand- that was now around his cock, to guide it inside of him.

Feeling Mahiru open up for him, Kuro pushed his teeth in and the spill of blood into his mouth alongside the wet, warm tightness of Mahiru’s body was too much. He moaned from the lowest part of his lungs and his hands snapped to Mahiru’s hips. He felt Mahiru jerk and whimper his name and it was utter perfection.

There was no blind fury. No overwhelming desire to feast and fight. Just this wonderful peaceful lust.

Mahiru rocked his hips, grinding down onto him and Kuro shook from how good it felt, slurping blood. He indulged in sneaky touches he knew would drive Mahiru mad and pulled back from the bite to lick at the wound and get a good look at the wild look of pleasure spread across Mahiru’s closed eyes expression.

Kuro gulped and the blood that dribbled down the back of his throat soothed the itch enough for him to give full attention to the beautiful, bewitching way Mahiru’s lips parted and moved with each heavy breath. It gave him enough sense to indulge in the blush burned onto his eve’s face and the way his skin shimmered with desire.

Surging forward without thought, he drew Mahiru into a wet kiss and pulled their chests flush together. Reaching up to hold Mahiru in place with a widespread hand across his back and swallowed every desperate moan, every panted breath until he was lost to the physical tightness of Mahiru’s hole as he pulled his cock in tighter.

“Mahiru. Mahiru. Mahiru.” He pulled away from the kiss and bit down onto Mahiru’s neck again, relishing in the sudden scream Mahiru made and the wetness that splattered against his belly as his eve came, crying out: _Kuro. Kuro. Kuro_. He had never felt so much before. It was devastating and he _loved_ it. He _loved_ Mahiru. “I love **you**.”

Mahiru whimpered; his eyes were wet and their gazes locked and with one final squeeze on Mahiru’s part, Kuro couldn’t hold himself back any more.

He released inside of Mahiru, thick and throbbing and full of passion, Kuro came. Falling onto his back, he dragged Mahiru down with him again and the two kissed hard as his cock slipped out and Mahiru shuddered at the cum that dribbled out. Kuro knew Mahiru would whine about the mess in the morning but Kuro didn’t care. He didn’t know how too.

Kuro was lost to the way, when the kiss broke, Mahiru slumped with his head sagging against Kuro’s shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling listening to the way Mahiru’s excited panting calmed into something more lethargic and glancing downwards from the corner of his eyes, he saw Mahiru had fallen asleep and Kuro’s lips quirked.

He tightened his hold, almost as if afraid to let his precious eve go and muttered once again, this time with more firmness- more confidence, “I love you Mahiru. I will never stop loving you, Mahiru.” And for once Kuro was truly sure about something. He was certain that there would never be another who would be to him what Mahiru was.

And that was OK. Because Kuro was going to protect his eve. Kuro was never going to let another take away his eve. Mahiru was _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lacking a proof-reader but if you know how to use Google Docs, hit me up on Tumblr ( @ krystal-sara )


	2. Kink: Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut request number two: bondage. But it's super light and doesn't have the dirty talk asked for. Instead, it's emotional and this time from Mahiru's POV.

The cuffs weren’t too tight but after a gentle tug, Mahiru knew they would hold steady.

His stomach felt full of nervous anticipation and he actually felt a little sick but the excitement covered it well. It was hard to believe he was in this sort of situation, adhering to something _Kuro_ wanted to try out.

He pulled his legs up, only able to slightly bend his knees before the chink of metal tugged back on the cuffs at his feet and Mahiru dipped his chin to his chest, staring down at his naked body. It might have been too much had the light been on. Never before had he felt so thankful for the darkness.

The only real problem causing his skin to bump and his chest to feel as heavy as it did was just how _long_ he had been in there.

“Kuro?” He called out and the silence echoed back at him. Pursing his lips together, he shifted his body, stretching his arms until his feet could place flatly against the bottom bars off the bed. The sudden cold that ripped into his skin made him gasp but it was a shock he needed.

The nerves had almost become worries.

Kuro would never _leave_ him like this. Not purposely. Not considering how long it had been. He closed his eyes, relaxing back on the mattress. He just had to trust Kuro, like that time he’d trusted Kuro not to lose himself to taste of his eve’s blood. Mahiru’s eyes slowly opened blurred and he focused on the ceiling.

It was getting kind of cold. If he could have, he would have turned on the heating. But instead the chill that ghosting over his body reached his groin and his dick twitched. He groaned and _finally_ the door to the room opened. In strolled Kuro and Mahiru trembled, thankful.

“Where have you been Kuro?” He chided, glaring down his body to where Kuro was looking off to the side. The effect was lost when Kuro sniffed and turned his gaze onto Mahiru and even in the darkness, Mahiru could see the glow of a blush spread across Kuro’s cheeks. A laugh welled up in his chest, but Mahiru held it down.

The last thing he wanted was for Kuro to leave the room again.

“The angel kid was at the door w-with Lawless.”

Mahiru’s eyes went wide. Both in reaction to the fact they’d had guests while he was erotically tied down to a bed and to the flushed stutter in Kuro’s speech. He groaned and smacked his head back onto his pillow. “You should have come and untied me. Are they still here?” He looked to Kuro again, who was shaking his head.

“No. I told them you didn’t feel well. That you didn’t want visitors when you haven’t been able to clean.”

Mahiru stared at him pointedly. “And they bought that?” Kuro nodded and then Mahiru noticed the way his eyes spread a curious gaze over his naked body and he naturally tried to hid his privates. “Don’t stare at me when you’re fully dressed, Kuro!” There was an attempt at heat in his tone but it flopped under the weight of his embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Kuro replied in that docile, lazy tone that made Mahiru’s insides seize up.

His anger dissipated and he just huffed instead. “It doesn’t matter. Just--!?”

Kuro had beautiful eyes. Mahiru always knew this from the day he had picked Kuro up. They were a colourful array of reds and _full_ of mysterious dangers. Mahiru loved Kuro’s eyes and there they were staring down at him, loving him right back.

He moaned at the light tug of Kuro’s teeth against his lower lip and tugged at his restraints, naturally trying to pull Kuro towards him. Unable to, he whined; soft and full of breathlessness. Kuro seemed to twitch and Mahiru understood then why Kuro wanted to do this.

It must be something to hold all the power. In battle that’s him: Mahiru. The chain that binds them anchors Kuro, Mahiru knew this but to think that deep down Kuro wanted… a guttural moan stole his thoughts as Kuro’s hand slipped over his cock and palmed at it.

“Mahiru,” Kuro said. Mahiru heaved the deepest of breathes. Kuro’s voice was too raw. The mystery was gone. There was just desire. “Mahiru, is this what you want?” How Kuro managed to make lazy sound seductive had Mahiru’s neck hair sticking up. Words formed in his throat but he was too on edge to show them.

He nodded in their stead.

Mahiru felt unsteady under Kuro’s hands. His fingers curled into his palm pressing into the skin and he hissed when Kuro’s fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the length. Kuro seemed nonchalant to the pre-cum that leaked from him or the way his cock throbbed from excitement and that ruined Mahiru.

It was exhilarating.

He shook.

“Kuro,” he breathed through the rawest of tones and he tugged on his bindings. The leisurely pace Kuro had taken up was torturous and he bucked his hips fighting down furious screams that threatened to stop everything altogether. He must have looked so frustrated. No wonder Kuro looked like he was enjoying himself.

No. Mahiru realised with wide eyes, staring into the ones watching his face. Kuro looked like he was in love.

Mahiru came far too fast and moaned way too much for the little work Kuro had put in.

And then Kuro stepped away. Mahiru panted against the bed. His skin was on fire- a far cry from how cold it had been before and he was trembling. The orgasm had been too much for how he had gotten it. Closing his eyes, he opened them during a deep breath to see Kuro was stripping down.

It was time to get a little revenge.

With Kuro preoccupied and his own body tenderly recovering from such an emotional feeling, Mahiru slowly whispered, “I love you Kuro.” He smirked at the heavy thud of Kuro kneeing the side of the bed, never underestimating how much something like real, honest _love_ affected Kuro.

And then Kuro was naked, climbing on top of him and their lips met with Mahiru lifting his head as best he could and Kuro closing the gap. They kissed until Kuro’s hips laid down on top of his and Kuro rubbed and rocked. Mahiru jerked, huffing into the kiss and tugged at the cuffs.

He could feel Kuro’s smile at the corner of his mouth and it was infuriatingly good.

He could feel Kuro’s hands tenderly travelling the length of his arms, feeling the cuffs for their security and then trailing back down to drag one nail from each hand over Mahiru’s already sensitive nipples and he bucked _hard_. Bashed his head down on the pillow and turned away to inhale sharply.

“Kuro,” he chided. “Kuro--!?” He moaned shakily as Kuro moved between his legs, cupped at his ass cheeks and while massaging them pulled them apart. Oh God did Mahiru’s cock _hurt._ He was so incredibly turned on. This devil vampire of his was such a tease, it was unbelievable.

Kuro’s head ducked and disappeared from Mahiru’s view- his hips having been lifted enough that he could no longer strain his head high enough to see past and just when he was about to ask, he yelped. Kuro’s tongue pushed into his hole, pushed at the muscles and Mahiru moaned loud enough he was sure their neighbours would hear.

“Kuro that’s, it’s...” He wanted to curse, to swear. Simply speaking he should, right? But words were lost to him. Kuro’s name was all his tongue could move to the tune of and he groaned trying to speak any other word. Kuro’s tongue pushed at him, licked at him and when Kuro’s teeth grazed, he tugged his restraints harder.

He didn’t _want_ Kuro’s tongue. It wasn’t big enough. Wasn’t long enough. Wasn’t _full_ enough to satisfy him.

In a sweeping motion that changed everything, Kuro’s face was back facing his. Kuro’s thighs pushed his wider apart and the skin on his hips prickled at the soft touch of Kuro’s hand holding him steady. The words went unsaid and he was nodded: he was ready and he had been ready for _ages_.

Kuro pushed inside of him and Mahiru’s eyes clenched down, his features strained tighter and he only relaxed once Kuro was fully inside of him, staying steady and still. Mahiru’s entire being twitched and felt alight with desire. It was overwhelming. Kuro kissed him again and Mahiru blissfully kissed him back.

“Hey, Mahiru.” Kuro asked, but for the tone it might as well have been a statement. Mahiru moaned, too on edge to trust his mouth not to set the rest of him on. He somehow managed a nod and Kuro smiled against his neck, moved his mouth and the whispered words that accompanied them had Mahiru letting go: “I love you, Mahiru.”

He whined and writhed, tried to suck Kuro deeper until Kuro pulled out and pushed his cock back inside. He grunted and groaned when Kuro picked up the pace and whimpered at how sensitive his cock was even though the only friction it was getting came from Kuro’s skin pressing close to his own.

The room was full of heat. The air full of salt. And the cracks were full of the lust that rolled off of both of them as they rocked and rutted against each other with Mahiru struggling to gain just the angle he needed, restricted by the cuffs tying him down until Kuro took mercy on him and went back to stroking his cock.

It was the sweetest relief he had ever felt. Sweet enough that when Kuro’s fingers tightened and he thrust a bit too hard, stilling deep inside as he came, Mahiru did as well. Splattering cum over Kuro’s fingers as Kuro’s cum filled inside of him. It was the most erotic sensation he had ever felt and when he slumped, panting hard, he was glad that Kuro did as well.

He didn’t think he could handle Kuro sliding out right that second and instead enticed him to stay inside with a cheeky twitch of his hole. Kuro groaned and Mahiru whimpered as the consequential thrust Kuro punished him with. Closing his eyes, he turned his head to the side when Kuro’s head lay against his shoulder and while he knew they’d regret if it they didn’t…

...Both of them fell asleep with separating.

They could always clean up the aftermath in the morning (or Mahiru could).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a proof-reader but if somebody is up to the task and is knowledgeable with Google Docs, hit me up on Tumblr! ( @ krystal-sara )


End file.
